


it's you

by telefrosted (toyhouses)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhouses/pseuds/telefrosted
Summary: luhan/minseokrin which it's their first time.note: I didn't really get to finish this.  I pulled this one from the archives of my old hard drive.  Hope someone still gets some enjoyment out of it.





	it's you

**Author's Note:**

> for EXO Month Fest,  
prompt for day 24: "first time"

He's not nervous at first. In fact, Minseok's amazingly cavalier about the whole thing. Last week when a twitchy Luhan had asked, "But what if ..._I'm bad at it_?" in hushed tones, Minseok had just shrugged while moving classrooms between physics and calculus.

"I'm sure it'll be fine" he had said.

But that was last week and now, as a flushed Luhan is hovering over him shirtless and panting, Minseok feels the little bubble of anxiety coming up from within. He tries to get rid of it by clearing his throat, but Luhan suddenly kisses him, bumping teeth and bruising his upper lip.

"Ow" Minseok mutters.

"Oh god" Luhan pulls away, mortified. "I'm so sorry, Minseok. I didn't mean to."

In a flash of brightness as the headlights of a car pass by the window, Minseok spies the sheen of perspiration on Luhan's forehead.

"It's okay" Minseok reassures him hurriedly. "It's okay."

Minseok smooths Luhan's hair back from his eyes before leading Luhan back into position with steady hands at Luhan's sides. He strokes Luhan's pale skin gently and lowers him down back for a less painful kiss. Luhan offers a relieved smile before he kisses Minseok again, soft lips parting and tongue gently licking the injured lip.

A sigh escapes Minseok's lips and Minseok can feel Luhan's body relaxing against his own. Luhan's warm skin melts like putty, melding into Minseok's own until their temperatures are so similar it's hard to discern where Luhan ends and Minseok starts. 

His eyelids flutter; he can't decide if he wants to open his eyes or not. Minseok risks it for a second and Luhan's rosy face fills his vision. The pastel brown of his irises are paper thin as Luhan's pupils dilate wide. It's silly but the sight is so beautiful that Minseok feels a wave of emotion heating the back of his eye sockets. A drop slips down the side of his cheek and he blinks it away to avoid losing even a second of the sight before him.

Luhan smells like the clean scent of lemon-y body wash as Minseok breathes in deeply. Moving his right hand from beside Minseok's head, Luhan strokes Minseok's cheek, wiping the tear from Minseok's face. It feels familiar now because they do this every moment they can - kiss like their lives depend on it. But then, right as Minseok's eyelids slide shut once more, Minseok feels something hard on his left inner thigh, causing him to take a sharp breath in. 

Moving from Minseok's cheek, Luhan's hand strokes Minseok's neck, it slides down to the front of his chest, raking over a hardened nipple. Minseok's breathing gets more and more ragged as Luhan spends more time on his nipple.

"Nghh..." Despite Minseok's efforts, a moan escapes from his lips and his knee reflexively moves upward, closer between Luhan's legs.

Luhan moans too, like a wistful sigh over Minseok's mouth, and deliberately moves his mouth down the line of Minseok's jaw until he reaches Minseok's neck. Despite the lazy pace at which Luhan peppers kisses on Minseok's skin, his fingers are frantic as he fumbles along the buttons of Minseok's shirt. 

"Luhan" Minseok whispers. "Let me-"

But the words are stopped by a sharp intake of breath as Luhan sucks on Minseok's nipple over the cloth. While Minseok's busy clenching Luhan's shoulder blades, Luhan finally frees Minseok from his shirt. The two boys part for a frenzied second as Minseok fully discards the shirt, tossing it to the floor of Luhan's studio apartment. They had specifically decided on this place because Luhan lived alone despite being a high schooler and the smell of Luhan filling the space makes Minseok's head a little dizzy.

Minseok swallows down the anxiety he's feeling and becomes a little bolder. Reaching down along Luhan's side, he fingers the band of Luhan's pants, starting at the small of his back and making his way to the front. All of the muscles in Luhan's body stiffens as Minseok licks his lips, looking up at Luhan a little mischievously.

"Minseok" Luhan groans. "What- I- Oh..."

But Minseok is already unzipping the other boy's pants, slipping his small fingers between fabric and skin. Luhan shudders, putting more pressure on Minseok's chest as he throws his head back and bites his lower lip. It's unbelievably sexy to Minseok's eyes and it spurs him on. Minseok grabs Luhan's pants as well as his boxers and pulls down in one strong motion. 

Luhan hisses through his teeth and his eyes turn almost holographic in the dimly lit room. Minseok's Adam's apple bobs as he adjusts his back, maneuvering his hips. Luhan doesn't waste time returning the favor with Minseok's pants after he sits up on his knees. 

"I want to do something for you" Minseok gushes before he can think any more deeply about it.

Pushing Luhan's hips to the side of the twin sized bed, Minseok scrambles up to his own knees. He flounders with his pants before helping Luhan out of his. Both fully naked, they offer each other a little smile as their eyes gloss shyly but greedily over the other's body. Tentatively, Luhan ghosts his fingers on the sheets before grabbing Minseok's hand.

"I love you" Luhan tells him. "I love you so much."

Minseok smiles radiantly and kisses Luhan chastely on the lips before dipping his head down to where Luhan's thighs are parted on the sheets. His thoughts stray to Luhan's question just a week before as he intertwines his fingers with Luhan's.

"_What if I'm bad at it?_"

As Minseok looks up at Luhan's tense face, gulping down something thick in his throat, he makes a mental note to let Luhan know.

"It could never be bad" he plans to say. "_It's you_."


End file.
